


Secret Desires

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, POV First Person, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a secret desire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Desires

I can't believe I'm here, doing this, but the overriding need in me makes my feet carry me closer, and closer... 

I keep my gaze lowered, averting my eyes from anyone that would see my desire, a desire that _has_ to be there as I can't help myself imagining how my lover will look. Black lace, delicate silk against his creamy soft skin.

"Fuck," I hiss and swallow hard. I can feel the heat of the flush creeping up my neck and hunch my shoulders, trying to disappear inside the overcoat I'm wearing.

They know, they can see, and again I think this is a colossally crazy idea, one that would rival any of Murdock's, but I can't turn away now, my feet, traitorous bastards, won't let me.

Looking up, I see the store front lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. The huge picture windows show off the merchandise in all its glorious sexiness. Mannequins skimpily dressed in lacy corsets, frilly knickers and brassieres that don't look like they could support shit let alone an ample bosom. 

The name, _Secret Desires_ even makes my heart thud wildly in my chest.

Still, the ivory satin and devilish red lace draws me in like a moth to a flame. I'm helpless to my own merciless libido.

I have a kink, one that I _need_ to finally stop ignoring, one that has taken over my senses and has led me here... 

Me, a Colonel, okay, Ex-Colonel in the United States Army. A seasoned Ranger. A soldier who has killed with his bare hands. All that and more...

...And I still can't believe I'm shaking in my boots at the thought of buying sexy lingerie for my boyfriend!

It doesn't help that I have a hard on that could literally hammer nails, and I swear everyone has x-ray vision and can see the damned thing through my thick overcoat! And before I even know it, my feet have dragged my unwilling self inside.

If I'm quiet and just stand here though, I might blend in, go unnoticed...

The music drifts over me as the lights glare brightly, making the silks and satin lacy garments glitter - Oh God, I so need to see Face in these!

"Good evening, sir, may I help you?"

Jesus, fuck... someone has seen me! I can feel myself blush again, which I decide to put down to the heat in here, and smile nervously. This earns me a kindly, almost maternal smile in return, one that clearly thinks I'm adorable.

I'm a Ranger. I'm _not_ adorable!

But to my horror all I can do is mumble pathetically. 

The woman, who doesn't look a day over eighteen for crying out loud, winks her huge lashes at me, tells me her name is Kandi, with a K, and says she'll look after me, not to worry.

I'm led past racks of lacy thongs, negligees, beautiful satin night wear towards a counter at the back of the store... further and further away from my exit. There's no escape now, my evil libido taunts me.

"So, are you looking for something for someone special in your life, sir?"

Barely containing the urge to roll my eyes at the glaringly obvious question, I just quickly nod. Kandi smiles, full red lips pulling over her whiter than white teeth, and leans forward, resting her chin on her linked fingers and slowly blinks up at me.

"What do you have in mind?" she practically purrs. Maternal, my ass! 

It's like a bucket of water, and I sigh as my persistent erection wanes slightly and a little of my blood returns to my brain.

Right, sitrep. I'm in a lingerie store, with a girl called Kandi making the goo-goo eyes at me, and a need to buy the sexiest, kinkiest, thing I can for Face.

"I, um... Er..." Hmmm. _Great_ start. Kandi smiles again, waiting patiently for the weird old guy in the trench coat to unstick his damned teeth!

"Ah... something, um... lacy?" Give the man a cigar! I roll my eyes at myself.

Kandi giggles, grabs my hand and pats it warmly. So, we're back to being maternal. She disappears for a moment leaving me wondering how many of the customers know why I'm here. _Do_ they know? Can they _see_ into my mind, see the kind of kinky man I am?

I wrap my coat tighter and fold my arms, forcing myself to smile at anyone that looks at me. _Nothing happening here... I'm not buying sexy lingerie for my boyfriend... These aren't the droids you're looking for, natch... Move along..._

"Okay, sir," Kandi's breathy voice interrupts my surveillance of potential threatening mind readers, "I have a selection of lacy undergarments here that may interest you. Is there anything particular you had in mind?"

On the counter is a mixture of glimmering satin and smooth silk and delicate lace... and my raging hard on returns with a vengeance.

"See anything you like?" 

_Well, Kandi, my dick certainly likes them all,_ is what I want to say, but what comes out is an incoherent, and embarrassing bleat and a stiff (so the wrong choice of word!) nod.

Kandi smiles at me and picks up one dainty lacy thong, blood red, to match her nails, and damn if my dick doesn't twitch madly at the sight.

"We do a set in this style, sir, a brassiere, French knickers and thong..." Her words begin to merge, the odd one escaping, and my head fills with the images of my beautiful boy's perfectly toned body wearing the thong, the lace disappearing in between his peachy butt cheeks.

"...and they come in red, black and ivory, or we have the negligee set here, with or without the fur trim..."

Fur against Face's soft, tan skin... Damn, is it getting hotter in here?

"...and of course if you're looking for something a little more..." She giggles and blushes. I blink confused until she holds up a set of silky, black lace panties with a delicate ribbon that when pulled loose, reveals a secret opening in the gusset... and my jaw hits my chest.

Before I know what I'm doing, my head is nodding, and she grins at me.

Mortified, I close my eyes, but the image of Face in those silky black, lacy, _crotchless_ panties fills my head and I open them again quickly before anyone can read my filthy, filthy mind.

"What size?"

Huh? Size? "Pardon me?" How the hell would I know what size ladies lingerie Face fits!

Kandi just waits with that all-knowing smile, because she just _knows_.

"Ah..." I lift my hands and look at them. I know how my lover's perfectly taut ass fits in my palms, and when I squeeze- I stop myself when I see Kandi's eyes suddenly widen slightly, and hold my hands apart instead until I think they resemble the width of Face's hips. "This big?"

Another _'I know who you're buying these for, you kinky bastard'_ smile, and she nods and disappears again.

_Every_ one in the store is looking at me now, I can _feel_ their eyes, even though their heads are turned away, and the sweat starts to prickle and run down my back. Even the god-damned mannequins are judging me! But the image of Face and the black lacy panties keeps my feet firmly glued to the stupid floor.

"Would you like these gift wrapped, sir?" Kandi asks when she returns holding up a decorative box, paper, ribbons, and I know it'll probably take hours to wrap it, so I shake my head. I just need to leave now. I need my panties, and I need to leave. She smiles again and rings up the bill. 

"That'll be forty nine dollars plus tax, please, sir."

I hastily fish out three twenties from my wallet as she merrily fusses with my purchase and a pretty bag, carefully packing pink tissue paper into the top, and we _finally_ exchange item for cash and I _finally_ turn to get the hell out of there.

"Sir, your change!"

Shit. "Sorry, thank you," I mutter sheepishly and then force myself to _walk_ out of the store, ignoring the myriad of knowing stares burning into my back.

Once outside, I stuff the bag into my coat, shudder out a breath and make my way back to my car, pretending that I haven't just been to buy my boyfriend some ladies lingerie.

~~

"Why're you sat in the dark?" Face asks curiously when he comes into the bedroom. Huh, I hadn't even notice the light fading as the time ticked on. I've been sat here thinking, okay, fantasising... Actually, plucking up the courage to ask Face if he'll, you know, wear _it_. He flicks on the bedside lamp and looks at me, mixture of puzzlement and amusement on his face. "You okay, boss?"

The soft light makes him glow and my heart skips a beat. "C'mere," I murmur and the smile he gives me has me falling in love all over again.

We kiss gently, teasing each other's mouths open until the passion between us seems to spontaneously combust.

"We're BA and Murdock?" I breathe into my boy's neck, following the question with a long, wet lick. Face shudders in my arms, his fingers clenching tighter around my biceps. _Oh yeah..._

"Um... They're at... _Oh shit, John! Right there..._ Gone to-to get... _nghhh_... ForBA'svanbebacklater _YESSSS_!" Face rushes out when I bite down on the pulsing skin and suckle.

Hmmm... So, we're alone... time for my little _secret desire_.

I lay my beautiful lover on the bed and take my time undressing him, peeling each item of clothing off slowly, teasing every inch of soft skin revealed with my fingertips and tongue. By the time he's naked, he's hard and moist, and deliciously aroused.

"You... clothes... off," he pants when I press a light kiss just below his navel. His dick jerks in response.

"All in good time, baby," I whisper and nuzzle into his pubic hair, breathing deep, letting his musky sweet scent intoxicate me. He arches his body and moans softly.

Unbuttoning my shirt and just leaving it hanging open, I crawl up his body until we're nose to nose. This is it, time to ask... and my stupid brain forgets how to form words.

"John?" Face murmurs and strokes his hands under my shirt, fingers tracing my ribs, when he sees me hesitate.

"I... um, would... would you do something for me, Tem?" There, said it! And damn if I don't blush as well. Face smiles slowly, his eyes twinkling.

"Are you blushing, colonel?" he asks huskily and tips his hips just so. _That_ turns him on? 

I just smile at him and ask again, "Would you? If I asked, would you do it?"

"Anything, John, anything," he breathes, doesn't even hesitate. My blush thankfully recedes and is replaced with a sudden flush of lust, and I take his mouth hard and demanding.

Moments later, I pull away and reach over the side of the bed for the package. Face's wide blue eyes watch my every move when I slowly take out the garment and carefully unfold it.

Time stands completely still as I wait for his reaction. This is not something we've ever talked about, and I'm even more nervous than I was in the damned store.

Ever so slowly, Face lifts a hand and trails it up my arm until his fingers touch the delicate lace, all the while holding my eyes with his.

Without words, he pulls me down and devours me, tongue pressing deep and wanting, and I can feel his arousal climbing higher with every moan he gasps.

This is good, This is _very_ good.

"Will you wear them for me, baby?" I manage when he yanks his head away and draws in a breath. "Let me see them against your skin... I wanna feel the silk and lace wrapped around your beautiful dick..."

As the words fall from my lips, Face pushes me back, slips the panties up his long, lean legs and kneels up with them stretched around his thighs.

"Put them on me," he orders, his voice nearly a growl. A wave of lust shivers down my spine and settles deep in my belly, and my fingers are actually trembling when I reach out for them

"Slowly," he adds hotly.

Fingering the elastic waist, I slowly inch the silk and lace up Face's tan thighs, listening to the soft swish of material against his skin. Over the swell of his ass and all the way up his throbbing shaft until the silky black lacy panties are sensuously hugging him.

He grabs my hands and slowly guides my palms over his silky ass. "How does it feel?"

The question, breathed against my mouth, makes my balls clench and dick nearly explode. My brain locks, my mouth goes dry, and my libido decides to completely take control.

Face feels amazing under my fingers... _looks_ fucking beautiful... It's everything I imagined!

Suddenly feeling _very_ over dressed, my shirt, pants and boxers quickly find themselves on the floor, and I roughly grab my lover, lift him and lay him down, instantly covering his body with my own, grinding down and thrusting up against Face's silk and lace covered dick.

"Fuck, John... yesss," Face gasps when my fingers slip under his ass and knead through the soft silk. 

Shimmying down his body, I mouth the hard flesh through the material, wetting it, and Face opens his legs wide, his hips constantly moving.

I see the delicate ribbon beneath the gusset and push my face against his warm crotch, tongue playing lightly, my nose pressing into his ball sac.

"Holyjesus... _Fuck_!"

I'm loving the harsh gasps and cries of my lover and open wide, mouthing his quivering balls until the silk and lace is soaked through, and his are thighs trembling.

Grabbing the ribbon with my teeth, I pull slowly, leaning back and look up to see him watching me intently through half lidded dark eyes. His skin is flushed, damp and glistening, nipples hard and excited, his hair mussed, and he's panting wildly. 

It's a damned good look for him.

With the ribbon now free, my eyes tear away from Face's and I look down to see the most incredibly erotic sight of my lover's balls peaking through the black silk, and the gusset gaping to reveal the path down to his dusky rose... My mouth instantly waters.

"Do it," Face growls, already seeing the lust and need in my eyes. I don't need telling twice.

The yell Face screams out reverberates around the room when I give into my lust driven desires and quickly lean down and shove my tongue inside him, as deep as I can get it.

His fingers grab my head and he stiffens, jerking with each thrust of my tongue. I grab his thighs and pull his ass onto my face, licking around the muscle as it spasms against my lips, before plunging in again.

I'm loving the feel of the lace snagging slightly on the day's growth of whiskers my chin, love the soft silk stroking my cheeks, and moan long and hard, the vibrations making my lover shudder even harder.

"Ohgodohgodohgod... Shit, shitshit _shit_!" Face yelps breathlessly. His tightly gripping fingers, thankfully, lift from my hair and grab at the pillow under his head, and he arches as yet another full body shudder surges through him.

I press my face in harder and force my tongue deeper into his channel, flicking around wildly at the hot, silky walls that hold it tight.

"Fffffuck... gonna... John, gonna...!"

Oops, not yet. I want to be inside him before he comes. In a matter of seconds, I have his legs over my shoulders, and my lubed (yes, lubed. I may be desperate, but I'm not desperate enough to cut that corner) cock lined up and pressing oh-so-slowly into his body.

It's a long, delicious, hot slide, and Face moans right along with me, until I'm all the way in and my balls are rubbing against the delicate black lace.

"Oh my boy," I gasp breathlessly when the lace snags slightly at my hairy sac and tickles. It's a sensation that rushes right up my spine. " _Jesus_... so fuckin' good..." 

The cool, sensual caress of the lace and silk in between our bodies is erotic as hell and almost too much for me to take, and I can already feel the beginnings of my orgasm stoking the fire in my belly.

Valiantly fighting the urge to just give in and fuck Face into oblivion, I hitch his legs higher, stroke my fingers over his ass, lingering on the smooth black silk, before slipping them under to his stretched, hot, wet hole.

The resulting gasp and beautiful way my boy arches when I dip just the tip of one inside him alongside my dick takes my breath away, and I tilt my hips and thrust harder, screwing myself as deep as I can get.

"Ahhh _fuck!_ Yes! There, John, rightfuckin'there!"

_Nghhhnnn_ oh yeah, that's the spot, and lights suddenly flash behind my eyes when Face's channel squeezes the fucking life out of my dick!

"Jesus, kid," I grind out, my teeth nearly cracking as I try my damnedest not to let my orgasm, which is _right there_ rip through me... I want this to last a little longer!

With a rotating move, I pull out of Face and slide back in, my dick skimming my fingertips at his hole. He squirms deliciously and greets the thrust with one of his own, moaning low in his throat, his fingernails now digging into my back, leaving a delicious hot, fiery pain.

Sweat is making the silk cling to Face's skin, the smooth black material catching the light from the lamp and I can see his muscles moving under the panties as he clenches and relaxes with every thrust.

The little noises he's making in between screaming out my name and grunting various curse words are like music to my ears, little sexy noises that accompany the gentle whisper of our bodies as they glide in sync, and the muted slap of skin against damp silk...

"Together, baby, come together," I murmur when I feel Face tremble even harder, the sheer force of holding back his orgasm to the very last second starting to splinter into a million tiny mind blowing pieces. He opens his eyes wide and holds mine. _Together..._

Reaching my hand up, I gently slap my lover's hand away from his dick and stroke my palm over the hard, throbbing flesh hidden under the silk. Face shudders and gasps in response... _so wonderfully_ responsive, my boy.

I know the second my orgasm builds, my balls drawing up, the hot, heavy sensation in my belly stealing every sense and concentrating them all in the tight, silky, intense heat that's gripping my dick. My fingers tremble when I cup them over Face's pulsing hardness, the damp silk adding that extra sensual friction that my kinky side will never, ever forget... the way my boy's beautiful cock makes the little lacy panties look and feel...

"Jesus... Oh Jesus, baby, gonna come," I gasp as my thumb slides over Face's slit, the sticky silk just too delicious... "Fuck! Oh God...Yes, yesss..."

Face cries out when I ram myself inside him hard, flooding his body with wave after wave of hot come, and he jerks and yells out as his own orgasm rips, _explodes_ from him too, pulses of velvety, thick fluid seeping into the silk.  
Jesus!

"Oh fuck, boss... Fffuck... Oh god..." he pants, gasping and trying to catch his breath as I milk every last drop from him, my own hips twitching and shaking as his body does the same to me.

I don't want to pull out, and stay put until eventually my erection, spent and happy, wanes and slips out with a warm gush that soaks into the black lace. White, creamy come... _my_ white, creamy come staining the lace... It looks fucking amazing framing Face's glistening, swollen rose, and my dick gives a half hearted, but very enthusiastic nudge. 

Leaning down, I kiss my boy, licking open his dry lips and pushing my tongue in deep. He replies lazily, smiling when I pull back, his body still heaving as my fingers still stroke his semi-flaccid flesh beneath the sticky silk.

"I love you," I murmur against his lips. He breathes it back and sighs, eyes heavy, body relaxed, and I can't help myself and lick my way down his chest, and to the silky, damp panties. And before I know it, I'm sucking his come through the silk.

"Johhhnnn," he whines, his voice carrying a delightful touch of sleepy breathless lust. I look up to see him watching me, eyes darkening again.

"Gonna come for me again, baby?" I asked softly, slipping two of my fingers back into his body and curling them slightly. Face throws his head back and gasps as his prostate is teased over and over.

"Fffuck..." he hisses, watching me again, pinning me with a glare that promises retribution for this. _Oh, looking forward to it, baby..._

Gently thrusting my fingers into his wet hole, I peel down the silk panties with my teeth, freeing his renewed erection. Face swallows hard and moans low in his throat, barely able to keep his eyes on me as his _second_ orgasm hits him hard.

"Ahhhhh... gonna... ahhh... ahhh... _FUUUCK!_ "

It's not quite as impressive as his first one, but it's every bit as sensitive, even more so. I take everything he gives me, easing my fingers out when his body flops back onto the bed and lovingly suckling the Little Lieutenant clean.

"You... You shit," Face curses me, but when I look up I see a sweet, happy smile on his face, and I just have to kiss him for it.

He moans when I push my come flavoured tongue into him mouth and opens wider, sucking on it until the small tremors coursing through his body eventually ease off.

Long, lazy moments later, we lay comfortable, sticky and content in the afterglow of some fucking awesome lovemaking. Face fingers the waist of the panties and grins up at me.

"So, I take it you have a kink then, boss?"

A slow blush heats the tips of my ears. Face smiles wider, eyes twinkling. _Bastard_. I simply shrug before his contagious grin infects me and I find myself smiling back.

"Well," he murmurs and kisses me slowly, "I think it's a fucking sexy kink, and we should _definitely_ keep these." I wholeheartedly agree. He slips his tongue into my mouth and deepens the kiss. "Because fuck, John, you were on fire tonight!"

I let my hand caress his ass, palming slowly over the silk. Oh yeah, definitely keeping these...

"One question, though," Face muses when he pulls back, "How're you gonna explain a pair of lacy, black silk _crotchless_ ladies panties when it's laundry day?"

Oh, he thinks he's so funny... like these gems will _ever_ see the inside of the washing machine! Secret kinky panties will be delicately washed by hand, by me, in _secret_!

Dancing my fingers across his ribs, I smile warmly as my beautiful boy's delightful laughter filling the room and my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ateam_Inspire for prompt ~"Team member A has a serious underwear kink and would love to see Team member B all dressed up. Unfortunately (fortunately for us???) it's a lady's underwear kink... Team member A now has to go to a lady's underwear shop to get supplies for a special night in, and finds the whole experience excrutiatingly awful. BUT they persevere as they know how wonderful the end product will be! Then of course we get to see said end product in all it's glorious kinkiness!"


End file.
